Field
The present disclosure relates to front-end designs for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices include circuits and components configured to provide wireless local area network (WLAN) functionality. Such a WLAN functionality allows an electronic device to communicate with one or more other devices in a wireless manner.